A Rabbit Full of Doubt
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [poetry collection] Even the plainest words were false, but buried beneath the most abstract ones still lay the truth.
1. who's a liar, when's a lie

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 20 poems based on the Doubt manga.

**.**

** A Rabbit Full of Doubt  
**_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Yuu Aizawa (narrator), Mitsuki Hoyama  
**Challenge(s)**: Mega Prompts Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), writing prompts #36 – write a poem between 8 and 20 lines.

**.**

**/1/**

**who's a liar, when's a lie**

It had seemed like such a simple and innocent thing:  
a happy quest, a happy thought –  
how was I to see any sadness, any tears, in it?  
But there were tears. Yours. And I'd been blind  
to them. Instead I'd just smiled and walked on

But why didn't you come to me before?  
Didn't you trust me with the truth, instead of that lie  
you spread – because, in the end, I wasn't the one who'd lied:  
I'd said someone had been waiting for me, and someone had  
though if I'd known what you'd wanted to talk about that day  
I would have stayed.  
It was for you I'd gone  
anyway.

But why didn't you come to me before? Or after that:  
why did you lie – but I can't put blame on that, can I?  
How were we to know that one lie  
would destroy all of us?


	2. Tragic Wolf

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 20 poems based on the Doubt manga.

**.**

** A Rabbit Full of Doubt  
**_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Rei Hazama  
**Challenge(s)**: 100 prompts Challenge (The Poetry Craze), #013 - beauty.

**.**

**/2/**

**Tragic Wolf**

She looked like the small innocent child  
caught up in ridicule: a child  
that had been slung away  
for that trusting face  
telling lies

But she hadn't lied then: she was lying now  
when they wore her down, made her  
shout for them, only so she could be  
free of that

But that didn't change the truth;  
it just changed her,  
gave her a goal

And now she was the lie: the tragic girl  
who was really the wolf weeding out those  
liars who'd called her a lie.


	3. Permission to Finish Off

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 20 poems based on the Doubt manga.

**.**

** A Rabbit Full of Doubt  
**_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Yuu Aizawa, Mitsuki Hoyama  
**Challenge(s)**: 100 prompts Challenge (The Poetry Craze), #094 - kill.

**.**

**/3/**

**Permission to Finish Off**

All at once it struck him  
what he'd done: what sneaky little trap  
he'd fallen in  
and how they were going to pay.

They may have had the chance to go on –  
or at least him; she'd probably still be asleep

But after all this, was it even worth  
continuing on: the wolf had caught them good  
and any hope of exposing that skin  
had been lost. She was just too clever.

And now there was nothing to save him:  
no cause, because he'd just as good as said  
it was fine, that it was over.


	4. Perfect Ending

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 20 poems based on the Doubt manga.

**.**

** A Rabbit Full of Doubt  
**_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Rei Hazama  
**Challenge(s)**: The Scrabble Challenge (Fate)

**.**

**/4/**

**Perfect Ending**

It was the perfect ending.

The way all tragic love tales ended.  
All betrayals.  
All misunderstandings…

Because who cared about the truth  
in the end.

Who cared about such little things  
in a larger scheme.

So many liars, so much death.  
Who cared which ones were the innocent  
and which the guilty ones.

They lied. They all lied. Everyone lied  
and so everyone paid the price.

That was their fate.


	5. Serpent Skin

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 20 poems based on the Doubt manga.

**.**

** A Rabbit Full of Doubt  
**_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Rei Hazama  
**Challenge(s)**: The Minesweeper Challenge (Scales)

**.**

**/5/**

**Serpent Skin**

They were hard, scaly skin:  
serpent scales, hard  
but hidden beneath their shine, their beauty.

She had blood all over her but they didn't know  
it scratched, it only cut the surface scale.

She'd had to build that up, become strong  
when they'd almost shred her apart before  
and now she was strong: her armour  
this serpent skin, those serpent scales.

And they still hadn't stopped scratching at her.  
This time though, she had her shield.

And, along the way, she'd picked up a sword  
as well.


	6. News Van

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 20 poems based on the Doubt manga.

**.**

** A Rabbit Full of Doubt  
**_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Rei Hazama  
**Challenge(s)**: The Scrabble Challenge (Van)

**.**

**/6/**

**News Van**

They are vultures,  
who swoop upon the injured, the almost-dead.

They didn't even give her a chance to fight,  
to prove herself.

But she got away from their carnage.

She survived.

And she would pay them back in full  
and with interest too.

Even vultures who ate both the living and the dead  
had a predator.

She would be the jackal  
who ripped them down.


	7. Painted Villain

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 20 poems based on the Doubt manga.

**.**

** A Rabbit Full of Doubt  
**_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Hajime Komaba  
**Challenge(s)**: The Mega-Prompts Challenge, #019 – animated

**.**

**/7/**

**Painted Villain**

He was the cop with the bad hat on.  
The black cloak and the chopper  
instead of the gun.

But sometimes you needed a bad cop  
to go in. The good cop  
could never always win.

Just as long as he got the job done  
it didn't matter.

So long as he didn't die the villain  
instead.


End file.
